Love and patience do win
by marmalade bunny
Summary: Ryuuki has waited for 3 long years, so has she. Come and celebrate their wedding!
1. Marry me?

**Hi, m new. hope you like the story you gonna read. i don't own the anime! happy reading!**

* * *

"Today I'll ask her..... I don't want to force her but I do hope that she'll acept my proposal. I have waited long enough" thought Ryuuki as he made his way towards Shuurei's room. Shuurei on the other hand was preparing herself for Ryuuki's arrival- the jasmine tea was ready, the pillows set, her ehru lay on a chair, today her hair was tied with the hairpin that Ryuuki gave to her in the begining, "I did go through a lot of trouble to get this back" she smiled alightly as she spoke, "its been 3years now since I became the governor of Sa province, tonight, I'll tell him what I want"

"Shuurei, I have arrived, may I enter?" "Please come in, the door is open." Taking a deep breath, Ryuuki entered her quarters to find her smiling, her hair, she wore the hairpin he gave her, her face was glowing, so beautiful she looked. Mesmerized, Ryuuki subconsciously touched her cheek, "Shuurei...... you look very beautiful, today and everyday. I want to live with this next face next to me" he gently kissed her cheek after he spoke. She blushed a bit, "Ryuuki...." He straightened up, "Yes, I know... which story will you play to me to-night?" She led him to her bed and sat him down "Have some tea while I play you the ehru"

Shuurei told the story of the rose-princess her fingers deftly playing the ehru, Ryuuki couldn't take his eyes of her, she made him excited and calm at the same time. As she finished her story and was getting up to put back her ehru, Ryuuki grabbed her around her waist, his face buried in Shuurei's shoulder. "Oh, Ryuuki, what is the matter? Are you scared or something?" her brow came together in concern as she hugged the Emperor. "Shuurei..... Shuurei..... I did need to ask you something.......... I have waited long, though I know what your answer might be but I want to give it a try....... Shuurei... will you please marry me? I don't want anyone else, if you refuse I shall be forced to wed someone else.........."

"Ryuuki....." Shuurei began smiling, "my Ryuuki... yes, I'll marry you.... After three years I have finally understood what I want, you, Ryuuki. I want you. I was going to tell you that I wished to resign as as the governor of Sa province and be here at your side..." Ryuuki couldn't believe his ears! She said yes! Tears of happines rolled down his cheeks, he raised his face to look at Shuurei who was smiling and had tears of joy. Cupping her face Ryuuki kissed her with all the passion he could muster, she put her arms around his neck and returned with equal passion. With gentle hands Ryuuki laid her on the bed, kissing her goodnight he laid down to sleep. With her in his arms, both slept a peaceful warm sleep......

* * *

end of chap1!


	2. The wedding

"SHE IS MARRYING THAT USELESS RYUUKI!?!?" Reishin banged his fan on the table as spoke, "HOW COULD SHE?? My poor Shuurei... my Koyuu would have made a good groom... even Seiran would have... anybody BUT HIM!!!" Reishin sank in his chair as lord Shoka stood calmly, "That is news.. we should prepare for the wedding..I'll prepare the tea!" Seiran who standing outside barged in, his face in shock and fear, "N-no lord Shoka... I'll prepare the tea and food.... you will attend to the guests." "Umm.... okay.... I'll attend to the guests...." Seiran breathed a sigh of relief, "Finally Ryuuki won't be lonely anymore, I am glad Shuurei agreed to marry him, I have no worries. Atleast both will still be mine and I'll able to look after them......" Seiran thought to himself as he let himself smile a bit.

The court officials and the Kou family were engaged in the marriage preparations. Invitations were sent to all, the citizens as well as Sa province- to Ensei,Eigetsu, Kourin, etc. Koyuu mapped the whole city and all the palaces and manors, he didn't want to embarass himself on the wedding day, Ran Shuuei got the entertainers and drinks, lord Shoka gets the decorations done, Seiran tightens the security.. all were busy with some work or the other. Reishin engaged himself in the most important task- how to tell Shuurei that he was her uncle.......

The wedding day arrived, the hall was packed with guests and kin. Ryuuki wore a black robe with purple works while Shuurei wore a white kimono with a touch of peach. Lord Shoka stood proudly beside his daughter while Seiran stood next to Ryuuki. "How happy they look, Shuurei's blush compliments her dress while little Ryuuki looks handsome yet bit foolish" Seiran thought to himself. Eigetsu entered hand-in-hand with Kourin, followed by Ensei weilding his stick. Kijin wore a beautiful mask, with a nervous Reishin next to him. Seiran were joined by Koyuu and Shuuei while Shisuei stood next to Lord Shoka. "Who here is giving Shi Ryuuki to Kou Shuurei?" the priest asked. Stepping forward Seiran said, "I, Shi Seiran, give His Majesty, Shi Ryuuki to Kou Shuurei." "Who here gives Kou Shuurei to Shi Ryuuki?" "I, Kou Shoka, give my daughter Kou Shuurei to Shi Ryuuki" "Do you accept each other as wife and husband and will be loyal and support each other for the rest of your mortal lives?" the priest directed the question to Shuurei and Ryuuki. Blushing, both in unison said, "Yes, we accept each other" "You are now husband and wi..." before the priest could finish, the doors flew open with an angry Ryuuren standing at the door, "Friend of my heart No.1, how could you start before me?? Since you started before me, I'll finish the wedding. You are now husband and wife" Ryuuren walked to Shuurei and held her in a tight embrace before kissing her forehead, "Always be happy"

The wedding ended with a feast prepared by Shuurei. Guests raised toasts to the newly weds, each gave a gift and wished them a happy life. Shuurei got up,"I wish to say something... I wish to thank all of you for entering my life and making it so special. My family- father, Seiran, Uncle Reishin......, Master Koyuu, Ran Shuuei, Master Kijin, Eigetsu, Ensei, Kourin... thank you very much. And another thank you to my dear husband.... Ryuuki.... I love you" She kissed him as she finished speaking. Reishin nearly fell when he heard 'Uncle Reishin'..."how did she know?? Do hope she doesnt hate me..."

As the newly weds were leaving for their chambers, Reishin caught up with them, "Shuurei.. how did you know........." "Don't worry Uncle, I'll never hate or blame you. I once heard you talk to father when I fell ill during winter, so I knew. I forgave you when I realised how guilty you were" she hugged the man as she spoke.

Ryuuki grabbed her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder, "Can I have my bride back now?"

The doors of the room closed them from the world (atleast till morning) and finally Shuurei and Ryuuki could be happy as a couple....

* * *

end of story!

do hope you liked it!

thank you

marmalade bunny


End file.
